Ma Kou
'''Ma Kou' was a General from the Ou Sen Army. He served as the commander of the 2nd Division. Appearance Ma Kou was a tall and muscular man. He wears a general's armor and has small eyes. He has a short goatee. His helmet is in the style of the Ou Sen army. Personality Ma Kou describes himself as boasting the most powerful offense in the Ou Sen army. However, Shou Taku says that, while he is known as a strong offensive commander, he likes to use tricks and tactics. He has the patience to wait for the Gaku Ka Unit to distract the Ki Sui Army and charge right into it. Story Fire Dragons of Wei Arc Ma Kou made his first appearance when he wonders why Ou Sen's prediction of the Tou Army asking for reinforcements didn’t come true. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Ma Kou made his official appearance when the army arrived at Retsubi. He was eager to capture the gateway of Zhao's inner cities, but Ou Sen decided on the Hi Shin Unit and Yo Tan Wa Army to take down the city instead. During the Battle at Shukai Plains, Ma Kou is in charge of the left flank of Qin, but he places his army with the central army. When the Ki Sui Army is ordered to wipe out the decoy of 5000 men of the Gaku Ka Unit, Ma Kou ambushes them, with several wave attacks, giving a big hit to Zhao. With Ba Tei, who is counterattacking Ma Kou's division, Ki Sui is starting to fight back. But the Ma Kou division is still pressuring the Ki Sui Army, giving time for the Gaku Ka unit to regroup and attack from a different angle. When the Hi Shin and the Gaku Ka units attack the Ki Sui HQ in order to destroy the right flank of Zhao, Ma Kou sends in the rest of his elite troops. But with this, he gives an opening to Ri Boku who ambushes him and his HQ. Ma Kou's neck is then pierced by Ri Boku's sword while his glaive is held by one of his commanders. While mortally wounded, Ma Kou tries to slash at Ri Boku before the latter severs Ma Kou's sword arm and his head with a single blow. Abilities As the 2nd commander in Ou Sen Army and his left-hand man, Ma Kou possesses great talents as a general. His army was stated to boast the greatest offensive power in Ou Sen's army. Aside from direct charges, Ma Kou was noted to use tricks and feints in his warfare. His army is capable of using Wave Attack Formation as seen when he launched a surprise attack on Ki Sui Army. Ma Kou also seemed to possess some considerable skills as a warrior, since he was leading the charge and killed many Zhao soldiers. Gallery Trivia *Despite some believing so, Ma Kou and A Kou are not brothers. That is because their first names are the same (Kou), rather than their surnames (Ma and A). Kingdom uses surnames first (for eg. Mou Ten and Mou Bu). Category:Qin Category:Ou Sen Army Category:Glaive Users Category:Generals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Qin Generals Category:Characters Category:Male